Show Life
by Aobi
Summary: The Kohana Cartoon Sing sudio needed a new lead singer next to teh female singer Haruno Sakura. But what they didn't know that the studios was gonna go through a big change. I know bad summary SasuSaku


_**X**_

**_._**

**_X_**

**_._**

**_X_**

**_._**

**_X_**

**_._**

**_X_**

**_._**

**_X_**

**_._**

**_X_**

**_._**

**_X_**

_**

* * *

**_

aobi- hey reader its me aobi

cece- and im cece

aobi- cece i know we work together but this is my story so BACK THE HELL OFF

cece-fine im leaving -leaves-

aobi- anyway i know at first iyt may look corny but as you geyt more into the story you'll love it

sasuke- i thought you

fangirls- SASUKE-KUN!!!!

sasuke- right anyway i thought you hated sasusaku fanfics

aobi- look -sigh- yea i HATE YOU AND SAKURA TOGETHER but recently i have gotten requests on myspace from my fans to make ONE story seris base on you and sakura and i have to admit i been doing something and i have agreed to do it this ONE time

sasuke- are you serious no torturing parts in this story

aobi- yea -sigh-

sasuke- no you popping up in the stories trying to kill me?

aobi- sadly no

sasuke- no you calling me duck hair boy?

aobi- dont push your luck duck man

sasuke- ok ok no need to PMS on me

aobi- whatever anyway I dont own naruto or sasuke's duck hair

sasuke- HEY

**_X_**

**_ages_**

sakura: 17

sasuke:18

sai: 18

Tsuande: 48 _'lol she's old'_

**later on in the story character ages:**

Naurto: 17

Hinata: 17

Ino: 18

Shikamaru:19

Tenten:18

Lee:18

anyway mostly 17,18

but Kakashi:28 and other sensei

* * *

_**Show Life**_

"NEXT" a loud lady said as she ended out a never singer that wanted to be have the title to be singing role next to Sakura Haruno. The Kohana Cartoon Studio has been searching for two days and has found no one to take the leading singing role.

"Tsuande we have to find a singer soon" Shizune said to her boss

"Don't you think I know that we've been searching for two days now"

"I know but the studio is getting inpatient they want a singer today or we will have to cancel the show for good"

"Great another problem I need to worry about"

"Alright bring in the next victim…I mean singer"

Then a guy with black raven hair and a black eyes walked through the door wearing balck baggy jeans adn a white shirt under a black polo with a large Uchiha sign on the back of his polo and some black nikes.

**_(a/n- aobi- see i can describe better now....well...I tried)_**

"Hello what's is your name?" Tsuande asked

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" he said emotionless

"Ok being when you please" she said with no interested in what he will sing

_**When I'm feeling lonely**_

_**Sad as can be**_

_**All by myself**_

_**An uncharted island **_

_**In an endless sea**_

_**What makes me happy**_

_**Fills me up with glee**_

_**Those bones in my jaw that don't have a flaw**_

_**My shiny teeth and me**_

_**My shiny teeth that twinkle**_

_**Just like the stars in space**_

_**My shiny teeth that sparkle**_

"He's good Tsuande" Shizune whispered in her ear

"I know he may be the one we're looking for" she admitted

_**Add beauty to my face**_

_**My shiny teeth that glisten**_

_**Just like a Christmas tree**_

_**You know they'd walk a mile just to see me smile**_

_**My shiny teeth and me**_

_**Yes they're all so perfect**_

_**So white and pearly**_

_**Brush gargle rinse**_

_**A couple breath mints**_

_**My shiny teeth and me**_

_**My shiny teeth so awesome**_

_**Just like a favorite song**_

_**My shiny teeth I floss them**_

_**So they'll grow to be real strong**_

_**My shiny teeth I love them**_

_**And they all love me**_

_**But should I talk to you when I got 32**_

_**My shiny teeth and me**_

_**My shiny teeth and me**_

"This kid has talent Tsuande"

"Your right lets let him finish the song then we'll break the news"

_**My shiny teeth that twinkle**_

_**Just like the stars in space**_

_**My shiny teeth that sparkle**_

_**Add beauty to my face**_

_**My shiny teeth that glisten**_

_**Just like a Christmas tree**_

_**You know they'd walk a mile just to see me smile**_

_**My shiny teeth and me**_

_**My shiny teeth and me**_

_**My shiny teeth and me**_

"-pant-…-pant-…how was that" he asked

"You've got the part kid I'm impressed" Tsuande said

"Yes" he cheered

"Now since you have the part its time for you to meet your partner" Tsuande grinned with money sings in her eyes

Tsuande led Sasuke to a room wher they recorded the music for the show.

'_Wow this place is huge' _

'_**I know so many halls'**_

'_you again'_

'_**yea what about me?'**_

'_I thought I got rid of you in therapy?'_

'_**well surprise surprise dumbass'**_

' _I hate you'_

' _**you do know Im you right so you just said you hated your self'**_

'_hn'_

'_**talk about low self-esteem'**_

'_SHUT UP_

"Now Sasuke be very quiet you partner is recording a song" Tsuande warned

"Ok I'll be quiet" he said while nodding. As they opened the door they saw a studio desk with some buttons that I can't describe but anyway he saw two figure on the other side of the glass which was the recording spot. Then he saw her a girl with mid thigh pink hair wearing a back mini skirt with white tights and a white tube top under a black vest and some black and white converses.

**_'wow she's hot'_**

'_who her?'_

**' _no the Easter bunny of course her look at her red lips and that tight as-'_**

'_don't say no more inner'_

**_'come on you know you was looking'_**

'…_..hn…..'_

'_**whatever'**_

"This is Sakura Haruno your partner that your gonna be singing with" Tsuande whispered

"Here let me but on the sound to hear her and Sai sing" Shizune inplied as she pushed a red button

"Ok guys you ready?' Tsuande asled

"Yea I think we're ready" Sakura said putting on her headphones along with Sai. Then the music started to play.

_Sai_

_**I'm a swinging G-E-N-I-E **_

_**Huh? **_

_**Hey**_

_**Let me tell you what that spells to me **_

_**When I'm shoved in a lamp, it's cold and damp, man! **_

_**My wishing power stops at three **_

_**And that's pretty dang annoying to me**_

_**I want that crazy power you fairies got**_

_**To grant those wishes that you grant a lot **_

_**Hey! **_

_**To give each and every child a great big smile **_

_**To me this means a lot**_

_**It ain't no evil plot. **_

_**Gimme the wand, and you'll all see **_

_**Gimme the wand, your fairy I'd be **_

_**Gimme the wand **_

_**Da-do-da-dee **_

_**I'll make you a natural blond, if you give me the wand **_

_**Shoo-doop-shoo-be-do-wah**_

_Sakura_

_**I'm a... Oh, hang on.**_

_**F-A-I-R-Y **_

_**We did our very best for this bucktoothed guy**_

_**Shoop-bah-doo-bap- dooby-doo-wah!**_

_**That vest-wearing slob **_

_**He may want our job**_

_Sai_

_**Well, duh **_

_Sakura_

_**But give us One more try **_

_**You really can't deny **_

_Both_

_**Give us the wand, we'll have a ball**_

_**Doot-doot-bap-dooby-doo-zow!**_

_Sai_

_**Give me the wand **_

_Sakura_

_**He'll enslave you all!**_

_**Doot-doot-bap-dooby-doo-zow!**_

_Both_

_**Give us the wand a-do-doo-dow**_

_**Doot-doot-bap-dooby-doo-zow!**_

_**We really hope you all respond **_

_**Come on, give us the wand **_

_Sai_

_**And set me free **_

_Both_

_**Doot-doot-bap-dooby-doo-zow**_

_**Give us the wand **_

_**And hear our plea **_

_**Give us the wand, a-doo-dah-dee **_

_**Don't let yourself be conned**_

_**Now give us the wand. **_

"And cut everyone" a producer said

"Good job Sakura you got better" Sai complimented

"Thanks it took a while to make my voice change to two different characters at one time"

"Good jobs guys and Sakura come on out I have your singing partner that you may like" Tsuande said

"Ok here I come" then Sakura opened the Door and walked up to Tsuande

"He better be good than the last one you hired" she replied with an adittude

"He is Sasuke come over here" Sasuke walked up to Sakura and Tsuande slowly

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno?"

"Sasuke Uchiha a pleasure to meet you" he said low

' _**wow he is sexy'**_

'_inner no dirty thinking about our new partner'_

'_**come on you know you have to admitted he's cute'**_

' _ok he is but something is oddly familiar about him'_

**_'Yea your right'_**

_'lets see whats happens'_

"Now since you two have met each other it time to celebrate" Tsuande said with her arm over sasuke and sakura's shoulder

"Tsuande you know you shouldn't drink after what happen yesterday" she added

"Sakura listen here I know I maybe a drinking gambling women but that is what life is about now come on meet me at the Skein-Sake club tonight at 8 o'clock and don't be late"

"Well since we're going out I have to go bye Sakura-chan" Sai said as he kissed her on her lips gently then nodded at Sasuke

"Bye Sai-kun see you tonight" she said waving

"So I guess his your boyfriend?" sasuke asked

"Yup since we first started to signging together come on Sasuke-kun let me show you around the studio first then we can leave and head to the club"

_'Sasuke-kun? that oddly sounds familiar on how she says it'_

**_'yea your right lets dig more into this so call Sakura Haruno'_**

_'alright'_

"Ok lets go" he said as Sakura grabbed his hand and ran out the door

* * *

**_aobi- _**CHLIFFHANGER HANING FROMA CHILFF AND TAHT WHY HE IS CALLED CHILFFHANGER

sasuke- your hyper

aobi- yup ANYWAY i hoped you like but dotn worry there will be more MORE MAAAHHH

sasuke- kinda creppy

aobi- yea i know R&R please luv Ya -blows kisses-

sasuke- well that was a strange ending so far

aobi- now about me calling you a duck hair boy I have changd it to duck hair man

sasuke- oh great


End file.
